


Yondu Week Day 2: A Pirate's Life- The Boys Need to Stop

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: Day 2- A Pirate's Life, Other, Still got it done, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform, sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: I'm so mad that this is late, but sometimes life just gets in the way. Still, here it is and it isn't as feelsy of a prompt so hopefully you laugh a bit with this one. Thanks everyone for reading!





	Yondu Week Day 2: A Pirate's Life- The Boys Need to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad that this is late, but sometimes life just gets in the way. Still, here it is and it isn't as feelsy of a prompt so hopefully you laugh a bit with this one. Thanks everyone for reading!

“Damn it, Quill! Quit botherin’ Krag and get back in that hole.” The Captain sighed into his hand. Those two were like brothers…no, WORSE than brothers. It was a miracle if there were five minutes where they weren’t fighting.  
Always, it was “Krag’s doing this” and “Krag’s doing that” or vice versa, “Quill won’t do this”, “Quill won’t do that”. It was maddening! He had so many things to attend to as is, like location good, securing deals, hunting down those who never paid up…he didn’t have time to deal with their squabbling. As it was, they were already at it again, something about the wrong screwdriver or whatever.  
“That’s it! Quill! Kraglin! Come with me.” Yondu stormed off to the flight deck, the two younger boys in tow. When they all were on deck he rounded on them. “Did it ever occur to you two numb skulls that your constant bickering is going to kill everyone on this ship? Is it really that hard to put up with each other? Cuz we can draw straws right now and one of you can take a cold nap in space.” Both of the boys looked horrified. They then looked down shamefully and shuffled their feet.  
“Sorry Cap’n…”  
“Sorry Mr. Yondu, sir…”  
“Damn right you’re sorry. Look, you both are valuable members of this crew but I can’t have you two fighting nonstop, ya hear? So fix it and don’t let me hear about it happening again.”  
“Yes, sir…” they said in unison, both skulking off to get back to work. Sometimes, being a Captain meant dealing with the pettiest of issues, even though there were certainly more important matters to attend to.


End file.
